


A Forgotten First

by Selkie_de_Suzie



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Bratty Kids, Dorky Teens, First Meeting, Fluff, Humor, Lovable Brats, butterfly bog, meeting as kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selkie_de_Suzie/pseuds/Selkie_de_Suzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, a little Fairy Princess tumbled into the Dark Forest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Forgotten First

She hadn’t  _meant_ to stumble into the Forest, hadn’t  _meant_ to tumble down between the primroses, leaves and brambles catching in her hair, but Marianne wasn’t going to let that stop her from looking around the unfamiliar landscape, her large eyes getting even wider at how alien everything was.  _Everything was so dark…_

She had only ever heard of the Forest, only knew the warnings that Mama and Papa had told her and Dawn, though Dawn was still too little to understand…but Marianne was a big girl -  _feisty for a five year old_ , everyone at the Court said so - and she wasn’t going to let some stupid thorns and shadows stop her from finding where her little sister had toddled off too. She scrunched up her face determinedly and started off, only to freeze when she heard something snap in the thicket. “Hello? Dawn, is that you?” 

There was no reply, but she felt something watching her. Marianne wanted to shiver –  _Was it a monster? Was it something hungry?_  – before she squared up her shoulders and clenched her little fists, eyes narrowing. “I know someone’s there, so you might as well come out!”

Bog looked between the thick wall of thistles and weeds that hid him, peering at the little creature with the bossy voice, and snorted softly. What right did the little beast have to be so demanding?  _She_  was the intruder,  _she_ had fallen into the Forest, and as its Prince he had no reason to obey her.

Marianne spun around, determined to see what was making all those noises. “Don’t be so scared, come on out!”

“Who said anything about me being scared?” Bog retorted, stepping out from behind the brambles, glaring at the tiny little creature. “ _You_  should be scared.”  

Marianne’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped as she took in the strange creature before her. He was tall,  _really_  tall, and he sounded older than her, though not old enough to be a grown up. He looked… _spiky._  Spiky and scaly and mottled, and he was glaring at her, his blue eyes fierce.

Marianne felt a thrill of danger and excitement before she registered his words and scowled. “I’m not scared!” She lifted her chin and returned his glare. “What’s so scary about  _you_?” Before he could reply, she immediately remembered why she was here in the first place. “Have you seen my sister?”

Bog was about to growl out just what was so scary about him, but paused, thrown by her sudden inquiry. “Uhhh…no? I don’t think so?”

“Are you sure? She’s really little for a Fairy, she’s got blonde hair, she smiles a lot even though she doesn’t talk, and she’s -“

“You’re a  _Fairy_?” Bog was shocked – there had never been a Fairy in the Dark Forest! At least, not that he could recall, and his Father never liked to talk about them no matter how often Bog had asked.

Marianne scowled, annoyed at the interruption. “Of course I’m a Fairy!”

Bog pointed a claw at her back. “Then where are your wings?”

“We don’t get those till we’re older, dummy!”

Bog bared his teeth at her. “Don’t call me dumb, Fairy!”

Marianne felt a little tingle of fear at the sight of his glower –  _fangs!_  He had  _fangs!_  – before she made a face at him, determined not to show him any fear. “You’ve got to be dumb, who doesn’t know  _that_ about fairies?”

Bog scowled, flushing at his ignorance and angry over the fact that he was actually arguing with a child, a right little brat at that. He snapped back, “Then you’ve got to be stupid too, ye little beast - who doesn’t know  _why_ goblins are scary?”

“Don’t call me stupid!”  Marianne paused, her eyes widening. “…You’re a  _Goblin_?”

Bog instinctively hunched his shoulders, her honest surprise making him bristle. “Aye. Why, don’t I look like one?” He didn’t like to think about it, didn’t like to be reminded that he  _didn’t_ look like any of the other Goblin youth. Even if he was the Prince, he wasn’t like them, too tall and gangly and spiky, too  _different_ …

“I don’t know, you’re the first one I’ve ever seen.” Marianne answered frankly, looking at him curiously. She had thought goblins were supposed to be dangerous beasts, but this one was just grumpy, even if he did have claws and fangs. “Are you a grownup Goblin? You’re really tall.”

Bog’s shoulders slumped at that. “No, I’m just fifteen. I’m still growing…” And he’d get even taller and ganglier and everyone would keep muttering at how  _strange_  the Prince was, he just  _knew_  it.

Marianne mulled over that information, imagining how tall he would be later on if he towered over her now. “You’re still growing? Wow…” She looked at him appraisingly. “Well, you’re not super scary now, but I bet when you’re older you’re gonna scare a lot of people.”

Bog couldn’t help the little grin that spread over his face at that. “Ye think?”

Marianne nodded. “Yeah, why not? Hey, can you help me look for my sister?”

Bog was going to decline, say that he had wasted enough time here, that Princes didn’t babysit little Fairy brats who tumbled into Forests and bossed people around with sharp little voices, but then he thought about his Father’s reaction if he found a Fairy wandering around on his lands. Child or not, it wouldn’t be pretty… “Aye, alright.”

Marianne grinned at him, happy for the help, and Bog was surprised both by how tiny her teeth were – probably wouldn’t even leave a mark in a fight – and how her smile made him want to grin back. “Thanks! I can go one way, and you can the other way, and then we can meet up.”

Bog shook his head. “Not a chance, you’ll get yourself lost. I’m coming with you.”

Marianne crossed her arms, affronted. “I can take care of myself! You can go the other way!”

“Bossy wee thing, aren’t ye?”

“And you’re grumpy!”

Bog shook his head, torn between annoyance and amusement. “C’mon, we’re wasting time.”

Marianne huffed a little sigh at that, but knew she needed to find her sister. “Okay.” She tilted her head, suddenly realizing she didn’t know what to call him. “Hey, what’s your name?”  

Bog opened his mouth to answer when two voices rang out, one from deep within the Forest, the other from the Fields.

“That’s my mother,” Bog muttered, rolling his eyes.

“That’s my sister!” Marianne excitedly ran up the slope, her little limbs navigating the vines there, and paused at the primroses to wave to him. “Thanks for helping! Maybe see you later!”

And with that she was gone, racing over to where Dawn had plopped down, chubby legs tired from wandering amongst the flowers, and had begun to wail for her big sister.

Bog watched her go, wanting to call out after her, wanting to say it wasn’t likely a Goblin and a Fairy would ever meet again, but then his Mother called again, her brash voice getting more impatient, and he rolled his eyes before flying off into the Forest, resigned to another bout of nagging from her.

* * *

Neither of them ever got a chance to see the other again.

Marianne was soundly scolded for even venturing close to the Forest in the first place, what with how it could have endangered Dawn, and for once the little Fairy was chastened and promised to never go there again.

Bog determinedly refused to let his Father know that a Fairy had crossed the border, and soon had grueling trainings and stressful studies consuming his attention.

In the end, both forgot that first meeting.

* * *

Marianne stretched, her body gloriously relaxed as he continued to stroke up and down her back. “Mmmm, I swear, getting a cramp is  _almost_ worth this.”

She felt his chuckle reverberate through her, and sighed happily at the sensation. “Maybe next time you’ll actually listen when someone advises you to stretch before sparring.”

She snorted. “Maybe next time  _someone_  will phrase it a little bit better.”

“What in the world was the matter with how I phrased -?!”

“You were bossy!”

He let out a bark of laughter at that, and she grinned, knowing how hypocritical it was for her to say that. “ _You’re_  bossy.” She hummed in cheerful acceptance, and bit her lip as she felt him brush a soft kiss against her shoulder before he murmured, “A bossy wee thing.”

“And _you’re_ grumpy -” Marianne’s eyes shot open, and she felt her heart stutter in shock.  _“Oh my god.”_

Bog paused, his hands halting. “What?”

Marianne turned and looked at him, her dark eyes wide. She opened her mouth as though to say something, then, inexplicably, began to laugh.

Bog stared at her, extremely confused now.  _“What?”_

“Nothing,” Marianne giggled, and then tugged him to her. “Kiss me.”

Though still confused, Bog was nonetheless all too happy to oblige. As they sank into the kiss, his mouth capturing the last of her laughter, Bog was able to admit that there were times when Marianne’s bossiness wasn’t a wholly bad thing.  

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to God, this fanfic hit me with all the subtlety of a wreaking ball while I was showering yesterday morning. It refused to be ignored until I wrote it down. I can make no excuses for the sheer fluff here, my muse takes what it wants. You know you're in deep with an OTP when you imagine them meeting as children…hope you enjoyed!


End file.
